Dark Phoenix: The Rising
Prologue Outskirts of Fathaljan, Lechkta magna; 100,238 years after the 2008 storyline. The Bounty hunters followed the tracks to the place their Employer had indicated. "Are you sure she's there?" One asked, "I think he has bitten off more than he could chew." "He has been careless in his efforts, yes, but he is a powerful ally, or employer for that matter" the other hunter replied, " And his tracking droids have led us to this spot." "Yes, but the things I have heard about her..." "We have all heard strange things about this one, and most are wild rumors. You'll see this will be simple, I mean how hard can it be to capture one little girl?" "Yes. Well the tracks go into the woods and to the steep cliffs off to the west." "Good. load your weapon, we will need it just in case." the two sped off through the woods and eventually came to the spot their employer had indicated. A small being stood there her back to them. "You're coming with us Miss." One said. "According to this data sheet he gave us, her name is Naej Yearvan. "Do I look like I care? You come with us. "Leave me alone." A small high voice said. Rocks from the ground be gan to float along with chunks of ice and one of the bounty hunters masks. "Come Quietly and you will not be harmed." the leader of the two said sounding braver than he felt. "Leave me alone." The girl said louder. "Come now Miss." the other one said. "No reason to disobey." "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl screamed whirling around. Her Kanohi mask began to glow brightly and the bounty hunters weapons and gear fell to the ground and shattered. The bounnty hunters themselves rose of the ground wanting to scream, but their mouths refused to open. They hung there suspended in the air for a second longer before disintegrating into a million pieces. The girl ceased to glow and the telekinetically powered debris fell to the Ice coated ground. the girl looked around her and her eyes fell on the remains of the bounty hunters. The girls mouth fell open in shock at what she had done, and she fell to her knees clutching her head crying. the wind seemed to blow more forcefully as she whispered to herself, "What have I done? What have I done? Chapter 1 Naej Yearvan walked down the street of the little town. Many run down old shops littered the streets,but not as many as the countless beings who sat huddled against the cold. she remembered this town as it was 1000 years ago. It had been a prosperous advanced town its pastry factories piling out thousands of pastries a day. Then The Monarchy was formed after the collapse of the old government. The dark times came. Many of the pastry factories were shut down, and the inhabitants of Lechkta magna were forced into a state of extreme poverty then 300 years ago a rebel party started a war against The Monarchy. The war introduced new technologies such a air travel, P.R.V. weapons, and the most famous advancement, Crossguns. the war ended ten years later with a brutal slaughter of the rebels. But the rebels got some of what they wanted. In order to prevent another uprising, the Monarchy Reluctantly allowed commerce to begin again. But even with the Economys' renewed state small towns such as Fathaljan continued to suffer. She rounded a corner and saw what she was looking for a run down shabby, old building pressed against the other two on either side of it. a faded sign hung above the door, that read The happy pilot inn another sign below that read "Vacancy." she went to the door, and was disappointed when she saw the sign: Closed. Back at 16:00. She took the key from her pocket her hand brushing her holstered crossgun and entered the tavern. inside was a dingy bar littered with used glasses and old liquor bottles. A man raised his head from under the counter and said, "Hey you, we're closed!" "Good to see you too Gilad." His face brightened when he saw who it was. "Neji darling how are you!" "Fine thanks." she said as she embraced him. "Can I get a drink?" "Sure! so what have you been up to?" He asked as he filled up a glass. "Oh the usual." "You're going to have to be more specific, sweetheart. I haven't seen you in ten months." "Well; theres not much to tell. I ran into some bounty hunters yesterday but nothing I couldn't handle." "So you've been in the area for some time." "Yeah. Couldn't find a chance to sneak in to see you up 'till now. The've tightened security on even the small towns." "Yeah if you're out after 23:00 you get arrested and fined." "Ouch. well there's something els-" and that moment the front of the tavern caved in revealing a DX-T9 enforcement walker. "Run." Gilad said "No." Naej responded "We fight him, we fight together." "Always playing the hero." the Magori on the walker said. "The prelate will be glad to see you both." Chapter 2 General Aranosa sighed. he watched the police forces he trained battle amongst each other. DX-T9 enforcers raced along the field blasting each other with their mounted crossguns, and lethxeran Dragons and their riders filled the sky with fire blasts. the Dragons unique ability to breahe fire made them a valuable steed. He thought about his job in The Monarchy. He had joined when they took over in order to not be prosecuted as a Rebel or a traitor. he looked up at the exerise and activated a speaker system, and said into the microphone: "Alright house your vehicles, and take your dragons to the pens. Take the damaged ones down to matenence, and those of you who are injured have a friend take you up to the medical area." He watched them exit th training chamber, and went to the Computer on the far wall of the observation chamber. This was the part he Hated. He had to go through all of the new recruits, and pick the ons who would go to the police force, others who would go to The Monarchys vast army, and others who would just be sent home. As his fingers raced across the keyboard he thought of when he would be deployed in the field... Outskirts of Fathaljan Shadin sat on the tree branch his electro-binoculars pressed against the eye peices of his helmet. He saw the DX-T9 enforcement walker emit a blast and break the wall of the tavern down."Soon," he said to himself. "soon I will have her in my grasp." Chapter 3 The DX-T9 enforcement walker lowered the mounted Crossgun at Gilad And Naej. The Magori police officer controlling the walker smiled. The walker then activated it's automatic Crossgun. The two jumped aside as the machine tore through the walls of the bar. Gilad pulled her behind a table and stated very clearly: "Let me strike first." With those words Gilad jumped from behind the table, and the armor on the backs of his forearms split open revealing twin blades. Gilad ran towards the Walker deflecting bullets as he ran. The magori policeman intensified the fire, panic beginning to show in his face. Gilad crossed the blades in front of him deflecting the fire. As the Crossgun halted its fire to reload, Gilad jumped onto the machine and started to tear away at the macihine. Ten seconds later the crippled machine slid to the floor of the tavern. the Policeman jumped out drawing twin swords. As Gilad and the Magori clashed, Naej, forgotten in the struggle, walked out from the table and drew her crossgun. She activated the scope and allowed it to lock on to Gilads opponent. a second later the crossgun fired, blowing a hole in the magori's gut. Gilad took advantage of the distraction to plunge both blades into the policemans chest. As blood gushed from the wounds, the poiceman gasped: "You won't get far. A squad of marines is on their way." and with that the magori died. "Come with me they won't be far behind " Gilad said retracting the blades back into his arms. They ran to the end of the tavern and Naej tore a hole in the wall with her telekenisis. Why didn't you use the door?" Gilad said pointing to a door three feet away from where Naej had done her work. "Sorry." she said "Can we go?"they ran out of the tavern as cans of tear gas were thrown through the holes in the wall. they ran into a building across the alley and ran up several floors before stopping in a restroom on the tenth floor. "Is this what it's like to be you every day?" Gilad asked. "Yep. Tedious isn't it?" Naej replied. "Actuallly its kind of fun." Gilad said. Chapter 4 Gilad and Naej heard the Marines enter thew building. They began to climb the stairs. as they reached the top they looked down to see tons of Infantry soldiers climbing up the stairs after them. as they reached the roof, Gilad punched open the roof hatch, and they sprinted out on the roof of the building the Infantry soldiers came out a second later. Bullets flew past them a the two sprinted from roof to roof. minuets later, they reached the end of a building and llooked down on the street below them "Thats too far to jump." Gilad said. “Hold on I have to build up energy.” Naej replied “They're here!” Gilad said, pointing to the Infantry soldiers who had just arrived on their fooftop. naej spun around and let loose a blakt of energy so powerful it blasted the soldiers away. as she faced the soldiers she raised a hand behind her. Gilad rose up in the air, and with a motion frrom her fingers was sent spinning into a window across the street as ecpond later Naej sent herself through too. “Don’t ever do that again.” Gilad said brushing glass of of himself. ‘Don’t lie, that was kind of fun.’ Naej said with a smile. “Hmmf. lets go. They will have this building surrounded in minuites.” “the walls.” “What?!? Have you lost your mind?” “No, the walls we can go through them to the basement and get to a vehicle hanger from there .” “yu are crazy.” Gilad said in a very impressed voice.” lets go we don’t have much time.”........ Category:Stories